


Mama bear

by Tudun



Category: The Banner Saga (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tudun/pseuds/Tudun
Summary: Всегда помни, где был вчера, это пригодится тебе сегодня.





	Mama bear

\- Что. Это, - ошарашено спросила Фолька.  
  
Больверк прижимал к груди белый пушистый комок, казавшийся крошечным в руках варла. Комок сопел и не предпринимал никаких попыток к бегству.  
  
\- Медвежонок, - пробурчал варл. Фолька пристально взглянула на берсерка: спутанная копна выглядела еще неопрятнее обычного, несколько легких ран, по всему телу царапины. Медвежонок завозился на руках варла, чем снова привлек внимание воительницы, которая недоумевала от действий предводителя Воронов. Несколько дней назад Больверк в очередной раз "омедведился" и, оставив отряд, исчез в лесу. А этим утром вернулся, и не один, а с маленьким белым медвежонком.   
  
\- Только не говори, что ты стащил его у какой-то медведицы.  
  
Больверк ничего не ответил.  
  
\- Больверк?  
  
\- Я не помню, - признался берсерк.  
  
Фолька приложила руку к лицу. Ей казалось, что она привыкла к причудам их предводителя: с тех пор, как она присоединилась к Воронам, Больверк много раз поддавался своим медвежьим инстинктам и носился по лесам, иногда принося мертвых оленей и другую лесную живность, но живого медвежонка - никогда. "Нашелся, мама-медведица," - подумала Фолька и чуть не рассмеялась, представив Больверка в окружении маленьких белых медвежат-берсерков.  
  
Медвежонок поднял морду и потянулся к воительнице, чтобы обнюхать. Фолька поднесла руку к носу малыша, чтобы тому было проще дотянутся.  
  
\- Его нужно вернуть, Больверк.  
  
\- Или оставить.  
  
Фолька вскинула голову вверх, удивленно уставившись на варла. Больверк серьезно смотрел на нее, а потом хрипло усмехнулся:  
  
\- Верну-верну, - сказал он и, чуть подумав, добавил, - только сначала вспомню, где нашел.  
  
Фолька закатила глаза. Варлы всегда казались ей странными.


End file.
